Le retour du passé
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) AlicexTarrant. Ses aventures au Pays des Merveilles font partie du passé maintenant, Alice est âgée et profite du coucher de soleil. Lorsque des visiteurs d'un autre monde et d'un autre temps décident de lui rendre visite.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS écrit spécialement pour les Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Papillon" (si tu as des questions, viendre me demander). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Londres n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais dans sa jolie tête blonde. Enfin, grise. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu un seul cheveu doré traîner sur sa brosse ou sur l'oreiller, encore moins sur son crâne. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle aimait bien ses boucles cendreuses. Elles faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus qui, eux, n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat, malgré les années passées. Ils luisaient au milieu de son visage ridé et laiteux, comme deux saphirs sur une pleine lune. Elle avait apprécié sa vie, à Londres, mais il arrivait un âge où la grisaille perpétuelle d'un ciel chargé de colère ne soit de trop. En tout cas, pour Alice, ç'avait été de trop. Elle avait donc pris ses valises et acheté cette petite maison penchée au milieu de nulle part, mais sous un soleil constant. De son réveil à son coucher, les fins rayons de lumière réchauffaient sa peau froide de vieille personne. Parce qu'elle était vraiment vieille, maintenant. Bien plus qu'elle ne pensait jamais l'être. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ses jeunes années, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne ferait pas de vieux os. Et pourtant. Elle était encore là, le cœur plein de joie malgré les trous de sa mémoire, semblable à un gruyère. Et puis, plus personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Sa mère était décédée, tout comme les personnes qu'elle avait un jour côtoyé. Des rivières coulant de ses yeux, elle avait décidé de partir puisque plus rien ne la retenait. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette bicoque. Elle était plutôt minuscule et en mauvais état, mais Alice l'avait rénovée tant bien que mal, de ses propres mains et, au final, même si elle était encore loin d'être un palais, elle tenait debout. La jeune femme n'en avait pas demandé plus. La vue de sa chambre était splendide, des hectares de montagnes et de champs, à perte de vue, embrassant l'horizon, et des marmottes pour seules voisines. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Enfin, si, sûrement. Mais, avec le temps, elle avait fini par accepter que, parfois, l'impossible restait ce qu'il était. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus jamais eu de lapin blanc pour surgir au détour d'une allée, elle s'était résignée à vivre dans son monde normal. Jusqu'à omettre de le chercher et de l'attendre, de l'espérer dans son sommeil. Elle s'était alors mise à oublier pourquoi elle avait tant de services à thé différents, tant d'horloges sur les murs, tant de jeux de cartes dans ses tiroirs. Pourquoi elle souriait quand elle croisait des jumeaux. Pourquoi il y avait ce haut-de-forme auquel elle tenait tant au sommet de son armoire dans sa chambre. Pourquoi elle avait ces rideaux en dentelle brodés en une multitude de papillons. Avec le temps, son séjour au Pays des Merveilles s'était transformé en rêve. Lointain, flou et irréel.

Agenouillée pour planter ses dernières graines de potirons, elle ne fit pas attention à la haute silhouette surmontée d'un chapeau qui se dessina sur l'herbe grasse. Très vite, une autre silhouette, bien plus petite, aux longues oreilles apparut à côté de la première. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Elle ne les entendit pas approcher. Quand elle se releva et épousseta sa robe bleue - elle la portait tous les jours, sans se souvenir pourquoi elle y tenait tant - elle posa ses yeux sur l'horizon, le soleil couchant derrière elle jouant avec les reflets du ciel. Jaune, orange, rouge. Citron, citrouille, vermeil. Elle adorait les nuances qu'il pouvait prendre. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience de ses visiteurs, leur ombre s'étirant sur son potager devant ses pieds. Elle se retourna lentement, le cœur battant, et tomba face à face avec deux grands yeux verts. Ses saphirs s'échouèrent dans les émeraudes. L'océan dévora la forêt. Lorsqu'il lui sourit, dévoilant ce petit espace entre ces incisives, ce fragment de néant au milieu de l'infini, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint des réponses à ses questions qu'elle ne se posait même plus. Et elle lui sourit en retour, un sourire mouillé de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de verser.

-Bonjour, Alice.

-Bonjour, Tarrant.

Il était exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pas pris une ride, lui. Elle sentit alors une pression sur le jupon de sa robe et elle baissa les yeux. Le Lapin Blanc lui désignait une énorme montre à gousset. Alice gloussa doucement.

-Pile à l'heure.

Elle sursauta quand le Chat apparut de nulle part, tournant sur lui-même, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, ses grands yeux jaunes rivés sur elle.

-Le Chat ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le revoir.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Alice. Tu n'as pas changée.

Alice pinça les lèvres et se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

-J'ai pris quelques rides.

-Mais tu es toujours la même. Notre Alice.

Et il cessa de suivre la conversation, flottant derrière un papillon bleu qui tourna autour de la tête de la vieille femme avant de s'éloigner.

-Absolem, murmura Alice. Comment… ?

-N'est-ce pas toi qui croyais en l'impossible ? coupa le Chapelier.

-Alors vous êtes réels ? Vous êtes vraiment là ?

Pour le lui prouver, il attrapa sa main et la pressa entre ses doigts. Alice baissa les yeux pour admirer leur chair connectée et eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant sa main aussi lisse qu'à l'époque de ses vingt ans. Plus aucune tache de vieillesse, plus une ride. Elle releva le menton vers Tarrant, qui souriait.

-Tu peux venir avec nous, Alice.

-Tu veux dire… repartir là-bas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, encore perturbée par ce qui lui arrivait.

-Rentrer à la maison.

-La maison, répéta-t-elle bêtement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. Oui, la maison.

Il souriait toujours - ne cessait-il jamais de le faire ? - et Alice fut surprise, quoique heureuse, de sentir ce sourire se poser sur ses lèvres. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait son propre reflet dans le miroir des yeux du Chapelier ; elle était de nouveau la Alice de l'époque, jeune, jolie, blonde. Elle se laissa aller, laissa le monde tanguer sous ses pieds, laissa le soleil se coucher et sa maison penchée disparaître. Laissa sa vision devenir bleue, comme les ailes de ce papillon qui fut un jour une chenille qui lui soufflait au visage. Elle laissa ses amis la ramener chez elle, là où sa place avait toujours été, au Pays des Merveilles.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis dans une review ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ^^_


End file.
